James Arc
James Arc is my third fanmade character! Stats Name: James Arc Does: Kill Demons Age: 21 Family: Ruby Rose Arc, Jaune Arc, Christine Arc, Theron Arc, Juby Arc, and Marlo Arc. Ruby and Jaune Arc are James' parents. Christine is the oldest child, then Theron, then James, then Juby, and then Marlo. Weapons: The Demon 3000 Sword, Turbo Boots, and the 3100 Demon Slayer Gun. Hates: Theron Arc and Demons. Height: 6'1" Weight: 198 pounds. Backstory Backstory: James Arc was a young and grateful kid... Until it happened. A demon one day took away Theron Arc. It was a miserable and sad day for everyone. Their were screams and tears. They were like this for 5 years until they searched for Theron. They went to Hell, and they found Theron. But Theron.... Wasn't Theron. Theron had turned into a Demon. Theron murdered Marlo and Ruby, and then teleported away. James swore his vengance on his brother, and swore for his life to kill Theron. Everyone in the family did. So they bought weapons and devoted their life to kill Theron. The Trip to Hell Again.... James: Dad, how in hell are we going to hell?! Jaune: We are going to have to open a portal to Hell. James: Where are we going to find one? It could be forever- Jaune: Right their. The portal to Hell was open in their Living Room. James: Oh. All of the Arc family jumped into the portal and entered Hell. It was chaos. Fire everywhere, ugly monsters, demons, and worst of all... Dead bodies everywhere. To be honest James was scared. James: Hehe, dad are you sure we are going down their? I could go make some Coffee or something- Jaune: Follow me. Everyone got into a demon costume and walked forward. It was hot. It was burning hot. And going in the demon suit made it worse. Christine: Ugh it's so hot! Juby: I know right?! They walked straight for maybe 10 miles, without water or food. Finally, they got to a castle. Jaune: We need to get up their. Everyone entered the Castle and ran up the stairs. When they reached the top, their stood Theron. And another demon, The Boss Demon. Theron: We have been expecting you. Theron smiled. Theron and The Boss Demon vs The Arc Family Theron grabbed 3 knives and prepared for a fight, while The Boss Demon made 2 fireballs in both of his hands. Theron: Well, are we going to end this. James sighed. James: We didn't have to do this Theron. YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL MOM! Theron laughed. Theron then made the rest of James' family teleport back to their home. Theron: Your mom was a disgrace. She was a failure, a weak, weak person. James grunted in anger and grabbed The Demon 3000 Sword. FIGHT! James swung his sword at Theron, but Theron kicked James backwards and threw a knife at James. James quickly dodged the knife and kneed Theron in the gut. The Boss Demon then punched James in the nose, and James was bleeding. James: Ugh. James kicked both of the 2 demons into the air, and smashed them to the ground. James quickly sliced The Boss Demon's arm off of his body. The Boss Demon yelled in pain, and teleported far, far away. James: Let's settle this! Theron kicked James into the air, and then started punching him all over the place. Theron: YOU... ARE... A.... DISGRACE! Theron kicked James backwards, and James slammed into the ground. Theron walked over to James, with his remaining 2 knives. Theron: Poor little Marlo. He died. Well, I am going to end your pain, maybe you will be a worthy demon. James yelled in anger, and Theron flew backwards. Theron ran at James with his 2 knives. Theron swung a knife at James, but James dodged it and sliced Theron's arm. Theron had a cut on his arm. Theron: You'll pay for that! Theron then punched James in the gut, and then kicked him into the air. Theron threw the 2 knives at James. James whacked the knives away with his sword and tumbled down next to Theron. James sliced Theron in the stomach with his sword, and Theron grunted in pain. Theron then teleported away. James knew this was not the end of him. Someday, he would come back... And James would kill him. James ran into the portal, next to his family. The Final Battle 5 years later... James was 26. Theron has still not came to had his revenge. His father died of old age, he lived to be 69. That isn't that old, but, ya, he died. Christine and Juby were both old. Christine parted ways already, she was a demon slayer in New York. One day, James was walking down the street, until he heard something behind him. James turned around to see Theron. James: You! Theron: I mean no harm. James: OF COURSE YOU DO! James grabbed his sword. Theron: I am free. James: What? Theron: I am free. I am no longer a demon. The spell has worn off. When I was a demon, something just controlled me. I am done with the pain. James didn't know what to say. Theron: As soon as I killed Marlo and mom, I regretted it. I am ashamed. James: It is not your fault. Theron: Yes it is. James walked over to Theron. James: This was The Boss Demon's fault all of it. If it wasn't for him- Theron grabbed his knife and stabbed James in the chest. Theron: The Boss Demon is great. And this all is fake. I am still... A demon. Theron kicked James backwards. James lay on the cement, he couldn't move. Theron walked over to James, and put his knee on his chest. Theron: Today you die. James then punched Theron in the face. James grabbed his sword. James: You're a bad brother. FIGHT! James ran at Theron. Theron started throwing knives at James, but James either dodged them or whacked them away with his sword. James sliced Theron in the chest, and then kicked him backwards. Theron got up and kicked James in the chest. Theron then leaped backwards and started throwing knifes at James. When the knifes missed James, they immediately went back to Theron and were thrown again. James grabbed one of the knifes in mid air, and James was launched at Theron. James quickly swung his sword. The screen turned black. When the screen cleared, Theron's dead corpse lie on the ground. James instantly regretted killing him. James: Why did I do that. Theron's soul flew out of his body. Theron: How could you? Kill your brother! Dad would be ashamed. Theron's soul flew down to Hell, and James knew he would never, never see Theron again. The Different Paths The Future of James Arc What James Arc looks like James has blonde hair and brown pants. James has his sword next to his pants, and his gun on his back. James has green eyes and a orange shirt. James always wears a brown coat, even when it is hot. James also has his suit in his pocket, (his suit can turn into a tiny box when not in use.). That is all you need to know about James Arc.